Test of Fate
by AlexzLynn
Summary: Being in different social groups their entire lives Mitchie and Alex never saw this coming, "I love her that should be enough".. Will love be enough to keep them going even when the odd are against them. mostly fluffy, but some hurt later on. Demena, Mitchie/Alex,
1. How it started

**Chapter 1: How it Started**

* * *

_Thoughts-italics_

**Mitchies POV**

Looking in from the outside this can't look very normal, but then again nothing about us is normal. We are the most opposite people in the world but also the most in love…your probably wondering who I am …I'm Mitchie, but this story isn't just about me It's also about her..Alex …We've been together for about a year now and everyone said we wouldn't even last a week…look at us now…

I guess I should start from the first day we spoke.

10 months earlier

"Hey, Chels..Hey Cody"

"Ohh Hey Demi how are you?"

"tired..Ashley didn't go to bed at all last night" Demi said yawning

"Ha..thats what you get for dating her" Cody said jokingly

"yeah well..she broke up with me last night" she said remembering the horrible night before.

"omg..for what im going to kill her" Chelsey instinctive over protective ness was starting to kick in.

"don't it was kinda my fault any way" Demi was visibly hurt by this, but you could also see the relief in her face, she was finally free from the girl she was once in love with that had changed to so much, to the point of which Demi had begun to hate her.

"what did you do" Cody challenged.

"well its stupid but I wouldn't sleep with her, I'm just not ready and with her being older she just couldn't understand that"

Ashley Brooks was a senior at Westmount Prep, Demi being a year younger as a junior just wasn't ready to take that plunge with anyone yet, she didn't feel like she was emotionally or mentally ready for anything that large to in her life to happen yet, it also helped that she had long ago fallen out of love with Ashley, and she was only with her to keep some sort of stability in her life.

"so she broke up with you" At this point Chelsey Demi's best friend since birth was beyond pissed.

"yeah pretty much" Sighing, Demi was tired of reliving it.

"ok let me get this straight ..you did want to sleep with her so she broke up with you" Chelsey just couldn't believe what she was hearing, unknowing that Demi really didn't care that the dead relationship had ended

"Chelsey Jefferson what do you not understand, I am beyond tired of talking about it , can we please just drop it, I am begging you." Demi said completely exasperated. Chelsey just looked down.

"So Cody how are things in Carly land" Demi asked changing the subject

"ha..we`re fine..well better then you and ashley" Cody said jokingly

"and que the queens" Demi said nodding at the main entrance

In walked the captain of the Cheer squad Alex Russo followed by her loyal mini want to be's . Those girls ran the school, everyone at WestMount prep had money, you had to, to even be enrolled but they were the showiest about it, even with the uniform that was required by the school they somehow still managed to make it look like something you saw in a Vogue. They were flawless.

"you know she didn't used to be like that..I've known her since we were two and she used to be cool but now she"s…ugh god I hate her" Demi said still staring at Alex she was almost mesmerized by her.

_Only if that were true, I really wish I could just hate alex_.

"Mitch…Hey Mitch" Cody said trying to snap Mitchie out of it.

"huh, what 's up?" she hadn't even realized she was staring until afterwards she was blushing a bit.

"Don't look now but hot ex bee lining this way" Chels said motioning towards the oncoming Ashley

"hey mitchie do you think that we could talk" Ashley asked carefully approaching her, cautious of Chelsey, after dating Mitchie for so long she knew that girl would do anything to protect Mitchie from her.

"Sure why not you have 2 minutes though, I can be late" Mitchie said glaring.

"Well Ill cut to the chase then, look I am really sorry about last night I was be stupid and insensitive to how your feeling, I know how much you want to wait till you're ready and how special you want to it be, I was just being a horny jerk last night I'm sorry, Please take me back" Ashley was begging and was almost convincing Mitchie to get back with her.

Demi in her mind knew that she couldn't do it she just couldn't take it anymore she had put 8 months in that relationship and it had only gone downhill since the beginning. Demi stood looking at Ashley having the battle with herself in her head, finally saying something.

"I'm truly sorry Ash, but I just can't do this dance with you anymore, I kept hoping I would love you again, but you've changed so much in the last few months and I can't do it anymore, Im sorry Ashley" Mitchie Whispered walking away letting a tear slide down her face.

Ashley was Mitchies first love and she will always have that place in her heart she may be in love with her anymore but she certainly still loved her and it pained her to let her go. Even still she was happy to be free, she need to focus on her upcoming events in her life now anyway.

Mitchie walked to class with a new attitude towards things, and a small smile playing on her lips.

**ALEX POV**

_Why did she look at me like that? It doesn't make any sense, who cares damn soccer jocks live in their own world anyway, but that look still, it was almost as if…._

"LEXI!"

"huh, yeah hey" Alex said jolting back to attention.

"So are you ready for today's pep rally" Miley asked excitedly.

Miley Stewart was one of Alex's longtime friends, they had gone thru ever phase together and always stayed close not matter what; you never saw one without the other. They were in the same clubs, most of their classes and they had lunch period together.

"Yeah can't wait..this is gunna be so much fun" Alex said flatly

_Yeah if you like doing the same routine 4 times in a row._

"It should be fun I know Joe is going to be excited to watch you" Miley said winking at Alex

"Miley I've told you a hundred times before he's just a friend."

"A very cute friend" Miley responded in her flirting tone signaling to Alex she was going to go after him.

"Miles you can have him but he is one of my best friends so just play nice and don't break his poor little sweet heart" Alex said in a warning tone.

"Since when do you have a heart?" Miley said moving to her seat behind Alex.  
**_ BRINNGGGGGGGGGGGGG the bell sounded signaling that start of first block._**

"Ok class take out yo-" Mr. Greggs was cut off the sudden entrance of Mitchie trying to enter before the bell.

"Hi Mr. Greggs, Im sorry I was late, I had something to take care of something important"

"Of course you were Mitch, you know being Vice president of the School government does not give you a free pass to come to class late, Alex is the president and still manages to be here on time every day. I expect more from you"

"Of course, Sir I am sorry" Mitchie said taking her seat next to Alex, her lab partner for the duration of the school year.

_Why the torture of having sit next to miss perfect every day. It drives me crazy._

**INTERCOM/ OUTSIDE POV**

"Ok students today as you all know is the soccer pep rally, I will dismiss you by grade that mean seniors first so in 3 mins please release the cheerleaders , soccer team and president of all clubs…..I will announce release of all seniors" the principal said over the loud speaker.

"ok class is that any of you?" Mr Greggs asked

Mitchie and Alex both raised their hands

"Alex you're the head cheerleader right?" Mr G questioned.

"Yes sir I am" Alex answer politely excusing her self

"and Mitchie what are you?"

"Im the Captian of the girls soccer team as well as the coed soccer team" she answered annoyed, she felt like that's something that he would know, he was her mentor after all.

"ohh yeah sorry I kinda forgot that you acuatlly try in some things" he said snidely

"yeah sure can we leave now I need to get my teams ready" Mitchie respond walking angrily out the door. Mr. G was defiantly an asshole that's for sure.

**DEMIS POV**

Demi was sprinting down the hall trying not to be late to her own pep rally; I mean come on it was the first one in years for the Girls team as well as the Coed team. She was proud of her self for that, the best part of it all was that it was only her junior year.

Finally arriving at the locker room slightly out of breathe she burst in happy to see her second in command Peyton running things

"hey demi you ok" Peyton questioned

"yeah im fine Mr. G is an asshole is all" demi said angrily ripping at her uniform to change in to her soccer uniform.

"well, haha that's what you getting for being gay and having him as a teacher, he's a religious prick, and this is the last school he should be teaching at, so many gay people" Peyton said laughing "What uniform should we be wearing?" she questioned realizing she was wearing the opposite of Mitchies uniform.

"The blue one with the black sweats come on Peyton you should know what to wear at pep rallies by now."Mitchie just shook her head "I need to unfortunately go talk to Alex so Ill be back in a few mins please have the teams ready, and make sure you talk to Nick, to see if the boys are ready from the coed team" she said trailing off as she ran away.

**OUTSDIE POV**

Demi ran bursting into the girls locker room causing most of the girls to shrill and the sudden entrance.

_Stupid cheerleaders such girls._ Mitchie thought shaking her head.

"eww why is the dyke in here" the younger cheerleaders squealed

"Yeah I need to talk to Mitchie, and you guys need to get ready and stop being assholes"

Alex said as she walked around the corner already in her uniform, cleary completely ready for the pep rally, they had no idea the secret that their idolized captain held.

"So Alex, where do you want me" Mitchie said with her trade mark smirk.

" hahaha, your so cute Mitchie, expect not really" Alex said flatly

"Awh and here I was thinking I was getting through to you"

Alex and Mitchie had always had a love hate relationship they played nice when it came to interacting with each other due to sports, but any other time they wouldn't be caught dead with each other.

**BACK IN VARSITY SOCCER LOCKER ROOM**

"so captain how'd it go" Peyton said knowingly, she was the only one who knew about the secret and longtime crush that Mitchie had on Alex.

"fine peyton are the girls ready" demi said warningly

"yeah..Every ones ready..The ball is your job though" Peyton said as she threw the ball at her.

"ohh joy..i should just purposely kick it at the cheer bitches" Mitchie said threateningly

"no mitch you promised you would behave for the pep rally"

"yeah I know and I will, Can you call all the girls in here and the boys so I can get the speech giving thing I have to do over with"

Peyton hurriedly ran around gathering everyone including the boys from the coed team.

"Alright guys as we all know this is the best the soccer department has done in years, so lets go show them why and show some Westmount pride, Black and Blue"

Mitchie was hyped giving the speech clearly showing her energy that fed into her teams.

Running out the team was hype and ready, getting into position for their announcement in front of the entire school.


	2. important authors note!

SO I completely RE-did this story, Its changed a lot since I was kid writing a few years back. Check it out please. and review review review, itll make more chapters come up.


	3. Pep and lunch

**ALEXS POV**

**ON THE FIELD **

"Alright Westmount how are we feelin today"

A loud uproar happens after Alex yells out into the stands of the indoor soccer field, going to a prep school had its perks, air conditioned soccer field being one of them.

"Alright alright alright , so as you know the girls varsity soccer as well as the varsity co-ed teams have the rival game next week which will hopefully lead to their 9th straight victory and continue their undefeated season since Mitchie Torres became captain…so should we bring them out and show them some serious Westmount pride?" Alex screamed into the stands using her fake peppy voice.

Everyone in the stand screamed as loud as they could, signaling the soccer team it was about their time to come running in.

"I take that as a yes, so may I introduce to you our varsity soccer athlete for our girls and co-ed soccer teams"

Upon hearing their introduction the soccer team sprint through there banner and on to the field in the most wild way possible, yelling and screaming and jumping.

"thank you Alex" Mitchie said smiling at her

For a second Alex saw why everyone like Mitchies smile so much, it was cute and very sincere.

"ok so who has some wolf pride" Mitchie yelled after realizing she had been looking at Alex a little too long.

People scream.

After proceeding to introduce all the starters of the season for both teams, Mitchies kicks a one ball into each grade. All game balls from previous games that season. If the soccer team wasn't the pride of the soccer then it would have been so special.

"Alright guys, supposedly the cheer team has some sort of dance for us" Mitchie said looking at Alex. "but cheer leaders don't dance, so we'll see about that one" Mitchie was challenging Alex to prove her wrong and Alex knew it.

"Alright guys, are you ready for a show?" Alex said screaming into the stands.

People scream

Alex then grabbed Mitchie and other cheerleaders grabbed other players from among the starters, throwing them into chairs that they had set up for the dance, then the music the song Skin by Rihanna started and it was over, the soccer players were completely mesmerized by the sight in front of them.

Mitchie was amazed at what she was seeing, and how she was feeling, having Alex dancing like that in front of her and it was starting to get to her, unlike how she ever imagined, Mitchie and the rest of the soccer team were starting to become visibly flustered.

Alex was enjoying every moment of it, she knew exactly what she was doing to Mitchie, she knew the power she had over her in that moment and she loved it.

Every time Alex got close to Mitchie every muscle in Mitchies body would completely tense up, and she would grow redder.

Almost done with the routine she signaled to give the finale that Alex wanted to do that hadn't been cleared by their coach, but Alex didn't care in the moment. All she wanted was to pro long the feeling Mitchie was feeling just a bit longer. So she could enjoy knowing she had control over the schools rock star.

As the big finale was approaching all the cheer leaders whipped their hair out of their ponytails, making them look sexier and more untouchable, if that were possible.

The cheerleaders were sauntering towards there chosen soccer players.

As Alex seductively walked ever so closer towards Mitchie, Mitchies breathing started hitch with every breath, Alex was close enough for her to feel her body heat, then Alex did the unthinkable, she straddled Mitchie facing her, and grinding into her. Her skin completely slicked in sweat making the heat between them rise, Mitchie was completely transfixed on the girl in front of her, so much so she forgot they were in front of the entire school, Alex however knew, but chose not to care. Alex brought her face dangerously close to Mitchies whispering "what did you think?" so close in fact Mitchie could feel Alexs breath on her face.

Mitchie couldn't form words, she just sat there flustered for a moment before pulling herself together.

"That was amazing, Way to prove me wrong" she said with her trade mark smirk, running her had thru her hair she shook off her obvious emotions and put on her fake smile for the crowds.

Alex slide off Mitchie, grabbed her made them both bow. Their peers were cheering wildly and whistling at the so obvious hotness going between them.

The rest of the rally was uneventful

**5TH****LUNCH**

"Yo Mitch what was that back there with Alex?" Peyton asked catching up with her lunch bud.

"Nothing at all, it was all an act, you know how we are when it comes to stuff like that" Mitchie said

She herself was still confused about what had gone down not even 10 minutes ago on the field, she was trying to convince herself that it was only because a half-naked girl was basically giving her a lap dance, but deep down she knew that most of it had to do with who the girl was.

"Yeah whatever you say cap'n, I'll let you figure it out then try again" Peyton said eyeing her

Mitchie just nodded know full well that Peyton was one of the very few people that would see right thru her.

On the way to lunch a few more of Mitchie regular crew appeared, Nick, Cody, And Chelsey all made their way to the Café with her. Upon entering Mitchie was greeted with more girls then she knew what to do with as always. All of them throwing out

"Hey Mitchie" or a "Hey there" while either hair flipping or batting their eyelashes. Mitchie as always was completely uninterested but none the less always said hi back and smiled.

"Damn Mitch, you always have girls falling at your feet, even the straight ones, you get more girls then we do, and that's saying something" Nick said incredibly. "and what worse is that, you don't even try, they're just there"

Mitchie just simply giggled. As she sat down at their table. She looked up and saw Alex walking in, and for a moment just obviously looking, Nick finally stopped her and hit her to get her attention .

"Dude you have to get over the stigma you have with her, Its never going to happen she's as straight was a ruler." He said trying to talk some sense into his best friend.

Mitchie however could care less. It wasn't like she was ever going to do anything about it, I mean Alex was the hottest girl in school next to her self so she just thought of it as a harmless crush.

Alex starting walking closer and closer to Mitchies table, meanwhile the entire table was watching for Mitchies reaction. Mitchie seemed un phased by the beauty the was about to sit next to her.

"Hey Mitch" Alex said as she sat down. Running her hand down Mitchie arm.

"Whats up Lexi?" Mitchie said giving Alex her challenging look "did you come to finish what you started in the gym, or are you just gunna be a tease some more?" Mitchie was just messing with the girl at this point, she knew that Alex just wanted to feel like she had some control over the her.

Alex was taken back by Mitchies words, she was never one to have any aggression in her voice when it came to talking to people. She didn't even have a come-back she just sat there eating looking down.

"What cheer bitch doesn't have anything to say?" Nick said getting a little pissed "Why are you even at our table, cheer bitches go over there" he said nodding to the other side of the café. "You're their queen, why are you over here bothering our?" Nick was being an asshole, he knew it and it wasn't like him, but he didn't like the fact, that he knew Mitchie liked Alex a little more then she should and having Alex next to her after what happened on the field was getting to her.

"Nick Stop it!" Mitchie finally scolded him. She understood why he was her best friend, but there was no reason for it.

Alex was shocked at Mitchie defending her.

_Hmm maybe shes not so bad, come to think of it im not sure why Ive spent the past few years hating her. Shes never done anything to me._

**BRINGGGGGGG**

Alex was snapped out of her thoughts by the lunch bell, realizing she had her most dreaded class of the day next. Gym.

_Atleast were starting a new unit today, and it gets taught by the teacher's assistant that starts today. I wonder who that will be._

Alex thought as she walked toward, what she thought to be her impending doom.


End file.
